Bleached out Kamen Rider
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: Aron Adams, a foreign exchange student from America, was slayed by a hollow during Uryu's duel with Ichigo. Brought to Limbo by a man named Sennin, and given a mission: Collect the Luminary Eyecons in 99 days or die for real. Now, he must battle all beings of paranormal while learning of humanities potential. All Souls...burn towards infinity! Manga with one/two anime filler arcs


Bleached Out x Kamen Rider: Luminary Collector vs. Shinigami Guardian

Summary: When Aron Adams, a foreign exchange student living in the Kurosaki Household, dies when Uryu challenges Ichigo to their duel, he isn't sent to Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, or Hell. Instead, an old man by the name of Sennin gives him a chance. Collect the Luminary Eyecons in 99 days. If not, he will die for real. Now he must battle all manner of paranormal to come back to life…who ever said High School was easy must have been high.

"EYE!": Human/Shinigami/Arrancar speaking

'Bacchiri Minna (Watch Out)!':Human/Shinigami/Arrancar thinking

" **Bacchiri Mirou (Watch This)!":** Hollow/Kaijin Ganma/Henshin Devices/Rider Weapons speaking

' **Bacchiri Miiya (Take a Look)!':** Hollow/Kaijin Ganma thinking

" _Gacchiri Minna (Come and Take a Look)!":_ Zanpakuto/Luminary Damashii/Yurusen/Sennin speaking

' _Giirotou Mirou (Watch and Stare)!':_ Zanpakuto/Luminary Damashii/Yurusen/Sennin thinking

Mega Uruoudo (Eyes are Moistened)!: Techniques/Abilities

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I don't own Kamen Rider. I can think of ways that MAYBE would have helped Bleach a little, but Kamen Rider will ALWAYS be awesome!

Chapter 1: Step into Death with Open Eyes (Me o mihiraite shi e no suteppu)!

'Cold…it's so cold.' Was the thought of one boy by the name of Aron Adams. He looked up at the monster that had slain him, it had katana for arms, an all-black body with a white mask that looked to be in the style of a wolf with blue tribal marks.

'I think Rukia called them…hollows…' He thought weakly, just barely hearing the shouts of his friend. You see Aron, age 15, with blond hair, hazel eyes, average body build, he honestly looked like an average person. Except he wasn't Japanese. He was actually part of a foreign exchange program and has been spending the last few months in the Kurosaki household, Isshin called him his "Second son". The thought gave the dying boy a smile.

You see, Aron was always interested in the Paranormal, in fact he was hoping to go to college and study paranormal science…well pseudoscience but regardless. He knew what happened that night with the hollow Fishbone D. He could see spirits and everything. But with no powers or any form of self-defense training, all he could do was make sure Kon behaved when in Ichigo's body. He heard his name being called out by both a male and female voice. He turned to see Ichigo and Rukia running towards him. There was a small, grateful smile on his lips as Ichigo's oversized Zanpakuto sliced the hollow in twain, he could see the rage in his friend's brown eyes that soon melted into worry when he saw the blood flowing from Aron. With no power, Rukia wasn't able to conjure up some form of reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure) to heal him. Her purple-bluish eyes teared up at the sight.

'I failed…again! First Kaien-Dono (Master/Mistress/Sir/Lady), now Aron-san…why!?' The petite Shinigami cried as she watched the life begin to fade from Aron's eyes.

"Aron! Stay with me! Come on damn it!" Ichigo yelled, he didn't know the same thoughts were going through Rukia's mind, the same inner turmoil of failure as him.

Aron only offered a smile as he closed his eyes.

'I'm sorry…Ichigo…everyone…' He thought as he felt death take him. The last thing he heard was the anguished yell of the Substitute Shinigami and depressed cry of the Kuchiki princess.

In the Living World, Uryu finally stood up, he watched everything happen and have no power to stop it. In his mind, part of him was right in that Shinigami were too slow to respond to Hollow attacks.

'And yet, if not for me…Aron would still be alive.' The Quincy thought guiltily. He clenched his fist as a small tear fell from his cheek. An innocent human was dead, all just to prove a point that he failed in proving.

"Aron!" Ichigo shouted in shock, Rukia was left speechless as was the Quincy. His body was fading, no Whole to Konso, no Chain of Fate, no Hollow, just…nothing. This process got the interest of a certain blond-haired shopkeeper.

'Hmm, interesting…I can think of only one person whom would do this…well well "Sennin" game on I guess, depends on which side you're on.' Thought said shopkeeper as he looked right at the Shinigami and Quincy. He looked towards other sections in the town, where Chad and Orihime were.

"Yes…very interesting indeed." He mused with a gleam in his eye and disappeared in a shunpo right when he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a very angry Ichigo shouting: "YOU BASTARD!"

Meanwhile, somewhere between worlds, neither Soul Society, Heaven, Hell, nor Hueco Mundo, not the Dangai Precipice World…no it seemed like a calm and gentle world, a small forest with a lake, log cabin, and waterfall. Aron opened his eyes as he took a deep breath. The damage to his chest was no longer there. His eyes widened with as he felt lighter than ever.

"But…where am I? Ichigo! Rukia! Guys!" He called out for them but heard nothing and saw nothing but the tranquil area around him. The sound of the roaring waterfall kept his attention for a moment as he made his way to the log cabin.

'Maybe there's someone here?' He thought as he jiggled the handle and the knob turned.

"Excuse me! Hello! Can someone here help me?!" He called out. But there was no one here. That was until he heard an old and wise voice ring out.

" _Do you often trespass when lost young man?"_

Aron jumped, almost 10 feet into the sky, when the voice spoke and turned to see and old man standing there. The old man was tall, about the height of an average human adult male. He had long white hair with a black and white feather headband around his head and hair. His face had a that had a jungle theme design around the sides of it. Over it was a red silk kimono that was held closed. On his feet were the similar sandals that Urahara wears and a cane in his right hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir, I was wondering…"

" _If I could help you get home…I'm afraid I cannot Aron Adams…you see, you're dead…"_

"D-D-Dead!?" Aron shouted.

"Dead!? What do you mean dead old man!? I can't be dead! I would be in Soul Society and Ichigo hasn't performed a konso yet!" Aron shouted, his temper getting the better of him. The old man approached him and forced him to sit down. One look in the old man's eyes told Aron everything.

"It's true," he trembled, "I really am dead…but where am I and what happened? And who are you gramps?"

' _Gramps…again? Kids today…'_ Thought "Gramps" and sighed.

" _My name is Sennin, or Sage, and you are in limbo. You see, on very rare occasions do Wholes, or Pluses, not need konso to pass over. And you are one of those rare souls. However, it's a message. It means that a danger is on the way, and your soul is strong enough to save the worlds."_ Sennin said seriously

" _Ahh mou! You're so overdramatic Sennin!"_ A small, high-pitched voice spoke out as from the distance floated down a small being. It had the body of tradition ghost that was orange in color, it's head was large with one large eye that was surrounded by an orange circle with a small bit coming off the top looking like a flame, and a small mouth full of sharp teeth. But covering the head and down the body was a white cape.

" _This, my young friend, is Yurusen. He will be your guide on your journey."_

" _Ohayo! I'm Yurusen, you can call me Yurusen-sama (Lord)! Be grateful for my help!"_

Aron ignored the small ghost and turned to Sennin.

"A journey, what do you mean?"

" _In this world, there have been many people that have been able to revolutionize and inspire others. They are given the term, Luminary. I will return you to the world of the Living with the means to fight and defend yourself."_ Sennin spoke seriously and pushed some of his energy towards Aron, on his waist formed a belt with a rather weird looking buckle. It seemed to be a monstrous face covered in a clear-white plastic with an opening in the middle…almost like an eye. There was a large handle on the side as well. Out of Aron's body came a small bobble. It floated into his hand, it looked like an eyeball with the back all black and the top that said "LG" on the top and "GHOST" on the bottom and the center of the top had what looked like an orange face mask with black openings for eyes.

In a flash, Sennin was now dressed in a military-like uniform and had a stern face.

" _Your mission! Should you choose to accept it grunt! Is to find the 15 Original Luminary Eyecons in 99 days! Do you have any questions!?"_ Sennin shouted in a military-like manner. Aron only gave him a deadpan look only to Sennin to grin and change back to his normal clothing.

" _Lighten up. But I will be serious, for this to be possible, you need to collect the 15 Original Luminary Eyecons. If you do that, you can make a wish to come back to life. However, you have a time limit…you have 99 days to collect them."_

"99 days huh? What if I can't collect them in 99 days?" Aron asked him, but part of him felt like he knew the answer.

" _If you are unable to collect the Eyecons in 99 days, then you will die for real, no more second chances. We have no clue as to when this evil will attack, which is why you need to return to life as soon as possible."_

Aron's expression when blank the moment Sennin said that, the gravity of the situation really hit him.

"So…where are the Eyecons…and what Luminaries are they?"

" _Hmmm…don't know~ and not~ telling~"_ Sennin said in a sing-song tone.

Aron growled and shot up, a loud whack rang out as the boy hit the sage in the head, causing Sennin to fake cry and whine.

"YOU OLD BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHY AND YOU'RE NOT TELLING!? I DON'T WANT TO DIE FOR REAL!"

" _Ah, mou (Geez)! Will you calm down. We don't know where the Luminary Eyecons are either. And you will find the means to the which Luminaries they are later! They've been scattered among Karakura Town and Soul Society. Which as a ghost you can go to, baka (idiot)."_ Yurusen spoke in a condescending tone, only to gulp seeing the American's glare turn to him.

Aron took a deep breath then froze, looking in a bunch of directions.

"Gramps! What was that I just felt?!" He shouted, looking around.

" _Shimatta (9), the Ganma are making their move! I think they are heading towards Karakura Town! Remember, 99 days is your time limit, and I'm afraid I can't extend it, gomen (Sorry)."_ Sennin bowed as Aron disappeared in that time.

At that time, in Karakura Town, we see Ichigo stomping towards Uryu, a look of pure murder in his eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo shouted and slugged the Quincy hard. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang out as Uryu grunted and hit the ground. There was a part of him that wanted to tell Ichigo that he was right, how ineffective Shinigami were and slow…but he couldn't. There was the guilt in his mind that reminded him that Aron was a casualty that he caused, because he let his pride cloud his judgement and ignore Ichigo's warning that, in all honesty, made as much sense then as it did now. But now it was too late. They thought that when Ichigo injured the Menos Grande that all the hollows ran back to Hueco Mundo, he was wrong. And yet, there was something off of that hollow. Summoning up some power, Uryu fired another arrow right past Ichigo's shoulder.

"OI! What the fu…!" The substitute shouted only to be stopped by Rukia's shout.

"Ichigo! Behind you!" She shouted, Ichigo swung his giant sword, only to hit some creature. It wasn't a hollow, he knew that. It had an all-black body with a black cloak and a blank face. The front of body was lined almost looking like ribs. The sleeve and top of the hoods had grayish-blue flames. Their waist seemed to have a gold like belt with an evil eye in the middle of it. His weapon pushed the creature back, but it didn't even harm it. Instead, it got up, moving in an almost zombie like manner as more began to gather behind it. Ichigo growled as did Uryu, his arrows didn't even seem to break the skin as Ichigo's cuts from his blade were superficial at best.

'Damn it!' Rukia thought in anger as she was forced to dodge a sword swipe from a Ganma Assult. She cursed being stuck in this Gigai body that seemed to be draining her powers as opposed to restoring them. She knew Ichigo took all of her power that night, but it shouldn't take THIS long to regain some power back.

'Now I curse using what I had started to regain back in Shrieker.' She growled since she couldn't even fight back, just dodge.

'Then again, maybe it wouldn't have even affected them. Ichigo's zanpakuto and Uryu's arrows aren't working at all.' She was sweating now; she was lucky that her Shinigami training had trained her stamina since she was pretty sure she would be dead if not. But her Gigai had reduced her stamina, so instead of it being superhuman it was more on par of a human whom workout often. But she got careless and felt her arm nicked by a sword. There was an evil laugh as she noticed an Eyecon floating up.

" **Well then, it seems like those Hollows were a good distraction for weakening you fools, prepare to become just another stain on my blade just as that boy did."** It said as shot for a Katana that had been laying off to the side. The weapon changed form, the base seemed similar to the Ganma they had been facing so far but this one what almost like a blue and white haori with a small white cape. The haori was trimmed in gold and its boots were the same color of gold. Its head was outlined in red with blue eyes also outlined in red and two red marks on each cheek. It had a white headdress with a gray Ganma symbol and its right arm from the elbow down was a large katana as wide as Ichigo's zanpakuto.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Ichigo shouted as he pulled Rukia away from the monster.

" **Me? I have no name, but you may call me…Katana Ganma."** The Ganma said darkly, as the monster swung his blade as the Substitue Shinigami, Ichigo tried to block the attack but he was overpowered quickly. His result was a deep cut that would have been fatal if he hadn't moved. Ichigo grunted in pain and pulled his shihakusho tighter in an effort to stem the bleeding but it wasn't working. Having a big ass sword, for a lack of better terms, didn't help since he couldn't hold a solid defense. So it was either two hands for better stability or one hand to try, and fail, to stop the bleeding. Uryu's arrows were flung back until two were returned to sender and pinned the Quincy to the blacktop. Rukia was being held back by some Ganma Assults. Ichigo's next strike caused his zanpakuto to be launched a considerable distance and out of his grasp. Despite everything, Ichigo would admit, he was scared. He didn't want to die. But here he was, defenseless, at the mercy of the same monster that killed his friend.

'Once again, I failed. Aron, I'm sorry I let you die…maybe with this, mom and you, will find peace and I myself, redemption.' The carrot top thought as Rukia screamed his name, begging the Ganma to not kill him. Uryu tugged harder and harder but his arrows were still holding him down.

" **Sayonara (Farewall)…ningen (human)!"** The Ganma shouted. Ichigo closed his eyes, only for a loud clang to ring out. Rukia gasped as Uryu gawked. Ichigo opened his eyes and was surprised to see a weapon blocking the blade of Katana Ganma.

" **GAN GUN SABER!"**

The weapon announced as Ichigo opened his eyes. In his sight, defending him, was a large sword, a bit smaller than Ichigo's zanpakuto but just as wide. It was mostly black with silver/gray along the edges of the blade. The middle was black and white that followed through the middle. The tip was actually separated to almost look similar to two blades. There was an eye symbol on the guard and the hilt was orange and metallic silver with the bottom black. But it wasn't the blade that surprised Ichigo…no…it was the wielder…Aron.

" **Nani (What)?! But I killed you!"** The Ganma shouted, Aron glared into the monster's eyes and pushed hard, forcing the Ganma back. There were no words as Aron moved quick, actually floated, and slashed at the Ganma Assult that held Rukia. Everyone gaped in shock as his weapon actually carved into the monsters. The Ganma Assult dissolved into black liquid.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked as his gripped tightened on his weapon. Everyone was quiet, stunned even. They never saw this side of Aron, serious, determined, angry. Aron threw his weapon into the air and placed his hands over his waist, causing the belt from earlier to materialize.

" **GHOST DRIVER!"**

It shouted as Aron raised his hand with his personal Eyecon in his hand, the Gan Gun Saber dissipated into his belt.

"You picked the wrong group of people…and the wrong town to invade…Ganma!" Aron shouted.

'Ganma?' Were the thoughts of the two Shinigami and the Quincy. Aron pressed on a button on the side of the Eyecon. A "G" appeared in front of the Eyecon as he opened the front of the Ghost Driver. The Ghost Driver let out a warbling energy sound once opened. Aron inserted his Eyecon in the driver and shut it.

" **EYE!"**

Out of the center of the driver, which looked like an eye, a being appeared. It looked mixture between a fictional ghost and a parka jacket. It was mostly black with orange trim around it and orange eyes. Suddenly, the Ghost Driver began to sing.

" **BACCHIRI MINNA~! BACCHIRI MINNA~! BACCHIRI MINNA~!"**

The driver sang as Aron pulled back on the handle, the eye seemed to close. Just as he was about to push the handle in.

" _MATTE (Wait)!"_ Yurusen shouted, scaring the humans and Shinigami.

"Damn it Yurusen! You nearly scared me to death!" Aron shouted.

" _Baka! You're already dead! And don't you know the golden rule when using your powers!?"_

"That old man didn't say anything!"

" _Baka~…before you go from human form to rider form, you have to say "Henshin (Transform)!", like this!"_

Yurusen did a few poses that Aron only rolled his eyes at and pushed the little ghost towards his friends.

" _So mean…~"_ Yurusen whined and Aron snored but smirked a little.

"HENSHIN!" He shouted and pushed the handle in, the driver stopped singing as a blank suit formed over Aron's body. It was all black with orange lines along the suit with a large lined out eye in the middle of the suit. His driver shouted at the same time.

" **KAIGAN! ORE! (Eyes Open! Myself!)"**

The ghost swirled around Aron before it seemed to lay over the body suit Aron was wearing, looking similar to a jacket. A faceplate folded up onto Aron's face, which was mostly orange with two large black holes looking like eyes and a small, silver, jagged horn at the top. The driver shouted again:

" **LET'S GO! KAKUGO (Get Ready/Get Prepared)! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!"**

Aron pulled the hood down and behind his mask, glared at the Ganma in front of him.

" _Yosh! Kamen Rider Ghost! Mairu (Going Forth)!"_ Yurusen shouted but everyone only looked at him.

'Then again…Kamen Rider…Ghost? Hmm…' Aron thought as the Ganma shouted.

" **Oi! Teme (Bastard)! Who are you? You couldn't do that earlier!"** Katana Ganma shouted, pointing its large blade at Aron.

"Who me? Hmm…Ah yes…that will do…" Ichigo noticed that tone and sighed.

'Another roll call…geez…' The carrot top sighed.

"Connecting with the souls of the Luminary Eyecons to revive in 99 days! Kamen Rider Ghost!" Aron shouted.

' _Lam_ e!' Were the thoughts of Aron's allies. Katana Ganma growled and charged at the Kamen Rider, only to jump back. To everyone's surprise, even Aron's, he was floating, he didn't really notice beforehand.

'WOAH! SUGOI (Cool/awesome)!' Aron thought with glee, only to find it hard to move.

"Okay…not so cool!" He yelped, twisting however he could to avoid being sliced in twain. Left as a target, Katana Ganma's weapon sliced into the Rider, sparks flew off of Aron's suit as he fell to the ground.

"Aron!" Ichigo shouted, moving to get up only to Yurusen to bonk him.

" _Baka no Ichigo (Stupid Strawberry)~, he's a ghost…dead…he can't be killed twice~"_ Yurusen said, much to Ichigo's ire that the little ghost seemed to like to twist the knife of his failure in his mind. Aron rolled a little and used to motion to spring up and put some distance between him and the Ganma. He summoned out the Gan-Gun Saber from his Driver and held it tight. Aron ran towards the Ganma, his sword raised high and then slammed it into the asphalt and swung around, kicking the Ganma in the face. With momentum, he pulled his weapon out and slashed the monster. His weapon began to cleave into the monster, throwing sparks and silver, metallic blood with each strike before the Ganma blocked to throw the Rider's guard some and to put some distance between them this time. Katana Ganma was getting nervous, this boy…this Kamen Rider…was really giving him a hard time. But it was obvious who had the advantage. Aron was already panting, dead or not, he wasn't really active, so he wasn't exactly full of energy. That was the Ganma's advantage.

'I need to end this…and quick…but I don't have any other Eyecons but my own.' Aron thought, he'd need a secondary source to help. Then he noticed it…Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

'But I need to be quick, I'll only have one shot at this…' He thought. Aron took a breath and with a battle cry, charged towards the Ganma.

" **Come and face your death…again… ningen!"** The monster shouted. Aron slammed the Gan-Gun Saber down in the ground, helping him vault over the monster.

" **Nani!?"** The Ganma shouted as Aron ran in the opposite direction.

"Look!" Rukia shouted, just as Aron grabbed Ichigo's Zanpakuto. Holding both giant blades in his hands, he prepared to finish the battle.

" _Aron! Scan the eye on the Gan Gun Saber over your Ghost Driver!"_ Yurusen shouted. Aron nodded and did as was told.

" **DAI KAIGAN (Eyes wide open)! GAN GAN MINA~! GAN GAN MINA~! GAN GAN MINA~!"**

His weapon chanted, he noticed an orange energy surrounding his weapon and Ichigo's Zanpakuto. He heard a voice in his head to pull on the lever of the driver again. He listened, his instinct said to trust it for now.

" **DAI KAIGAN! ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!"**

Ichigo's zanpakuto was now bathed in that same energy and to everyone's surprised, it changed. Gone was the oversized katana and in its place was a large, elegant, guard-less cleaver that was black from top to bottom and the edge was silver. Katana Ganma was stunned frozen and silent, unable to move from the pressure of the energy coming off of the rider.

'No way…he unlocked Ichigo's shikai…without knowing the zanpakuto's name nor it being his own zanpakuto!' Rukia was shocked with her eyes wide. Aron charged forward.

"You're finished Ganma! For the people you've hurt! For attacking my friends! For killing me! It's over! Because my soul…BURNS TOWARDS INFINITY!" He shouted, he swung both blades, one down and one across as he pulled the trigger on the Gan-Gun Saber.

" **OMEGA…BREAK!"**

"OMEGA…GETSUGA JUUJISHOU (Omega Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer)!"

Aron didn't know why he said that, it was like a voice whispered the name and he knew what it was.

Two different colored blasts, one orange and one blue, released from either blade and rushed for the Ganma.

" **No! Forgive me emperor! The Kamen Rider…HAS RETURNED!"** Katana Ganma shouted as the blast engulfed him. A Parka Ghost and Ganma Eyecon flew out and both broke as the wayward Katana broke in two, and explosion soon followed, taking away the last of the Ganma. Aron gave a deep sigh to calm down and opened the Ghost Driver and pulled his Eyecon out. He closed to driver and his transformation faded.

" **OYASUMI! (Good night)"**

He turned to his friends…well two friends and classmate (since he really didn't know Uryu yet)…and smiled.

"Hey guys…I'm back…" Even he acknowledged how lame that way. There was an awkward silence at the moment. Not noticing that Sennin was watching from a distance.

" _So it has begun. With the Ganma reviving, the Kamen Rider is needed. And he will need the Shinigami assistance. I could revive him, but if I do his body won't be able to take the power of the Eyecons, it's best this way. I can only hope that if worse comes to worse, I can revive him."_ The sage thought and turned his head a little.

" _Well well, it's been a while…Kisuke Urahara, captain of Squad 12."_

The shop owner turned to the sage and lowered his eyes a little.

"Ex-captain, then again I'm wouldn't be surprised if you already knew that. What do you want 'Sennin'? I know the Ghost Driver is your creation."

Sennin didn't say anything but only turned away.

" _Remember Urahara-san, 99 days, that's all I can keep him in the body I've given him. If that time runs out…I don't know what will happen."_

Sennin disappeared soon after before Urahara could ask a question. But a quick flare of his reiatsu caught the attention of the group. It shocked Rukia to see him so serious as he motioned his head towards the shop, his eyes saying it all…we need to talk.

'It seems like a battle is beginning again, more than Aizen and the Arrancar. I read about the Ganma when I was young…but only old man Yama knows anymore. I will need to work faster, must faster.' Urahara thought grimly, he knew that things were getting more complicated.

End

Yurusen: _"Next time on Kamen Rider Ghost!"_

Aron: So that's it, I have 99 days or I will die for real.

Ichigo: How long have you known about me being a Shinigami?

Rukia (thoughts): Soul Society won't leave this alone, Ichigo, Aron, I'm sorry, but this might be good bye.

Urahara: Soul Society might be after you guys now, Aron unlocked your Shikai somehow Ichigo, now you must unlock it yourself.

Aron: Let's Go! Edison

Ghost Driver: **Ereki! Hirameki! Hatsumei-O!~ (Electricity! Ideas! Invention King!)**

Next time: The path to Shikai. The Invention King!


End file.
